Hold me Closer
by LuciaCravat
Summary: Levi meets Erwin in the most wrong time, yet they begin to fall in love. Levi falls to the dark desires of the young commanding officer and the sexual affairs begin to expand in the worst time ever. M for later smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold me Closer**

**Summary: Levi meets Erwin in the most wrong time, yet they begin to fall in love. Levi falls to the dark desires of the young commanding officer and the sexual affairs begin to expand in the worst time ever. M for later smut and language.**

**Hope you all enjoy this story! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

Prologue: I still don't know that far off place where the sun sets

Ever since the titan's appeared, humanity has surrounded its last remaining territory within three walls, from the outside, Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. Within the most inner depths lies the capital, the center of all human activity, including government and economy. Elegant palaces line the outskirts of the capital, and those who live there are guaranteed a prosperous life.

However, even in the glamorous capital-no- perhaps because of that prosperity, there also exists a dark and twisted area. Beneath the towns that surround the capital is a vast underground living place, a secret underground city, where the most dangerous thugs and starving orphans live. Under the blue skies, spreading deep underground, lie the imperial capital and the Underground district.

According to ancient documents, it was once briefly proposed that humans lived underground in order to escape from the Titans. In the end, immigration was halted and the ruins of what remained became the home for criminals and destitute. The inner city now transformed into slums and was abandoned by the monarchy. Now, even the military police entering is frowned upon.

"I wonder where they're going!" a little red head girl said, pointing to the beautiful white doves flying away from them into the distance. She lay, with her hands supporting her head, under a hole that showed the clear blue skies. Though she could run away and flee to the world beyond the walls, she knows that would be impossible. There would be no place for her to go out there in the unfamiliar lands.

This place was one of their secret hideout. A place that was very serene. A small lake of water surrounded what seemed like a small island. Moss and wild grass crawled along the sides of the gaping hole and even one or two rare flowers were spotted here. The group had long since concluded that a titan's foot had crashed into the ground and smashed a hole in it.

"Far away," said the silver haired boy, sitting cross legged. "They can even fly to the other side of the wall. Using our gear, there are still places that we can't go." He said, dreamily.

"That's true," the girl said, "But you just wait! One day, we'll all go there together!" The silver haired boy almost laughed, yet even he wondered if that would be possible. How would it feel to be out there? What would await them on the other side of the walls? Flaming water? Frozen earth?

"Who knows, maybe we will!" A small brown haired boy leaned over her and smiled. His older twin smacked him in the forehead. "What was that for?!"

The older twin frowned. "You idiot, think more realistically. How will we get there? And even if we do, what will we do?"

"Hey! Don't hit Ellie, Johan. Be nicer to your lil'bro. You're lucky to still have a sibling." The girl said, growling as she dashed towards the older boy.

"Hold it, Isabelle." The silver haired boy went in between them and smiled as he saw a vein pulsing in the girl's forehead. He looked over at Johan, who was being pulled back by his brother.

"Let me slap some sense into him, Farlan. Johan is acting like a pussy and a BASTARD! What's wrong with dreaming, tough guy?" the girl, Isabelle, yelled.

"Let's not fight and actually enjoy the view, alright?" Farlan said sternly. It was more of a command than a question. The children settled down, still mumbling softly.

Behind them, like a shadow, stood the leader of their group, surveying the peculiar landscape with an uninterested face. He watched as they sat back down and he looked up at the beautiful blue skies above him. What he would do just to spend some time under the sun…

Suddenly, he walked up to the group and they all turned around at the sound of his boots crunching on the small coarse pebbles.

"Let's go," he said, in his low, soft voice.

The Underground city was a filthy place. Buildings crumbled and thugs, thieves, and murderers ran wild. Human trafficking happened in the lower parts of the city and no one was safe there. Yet, where could they go? As natives of the underground world, Isabelle, Farlan, Ellie, and Johan were all born and raised here. They knew every little hiding place, the parts of the city that had better supplies, and every little crack in the buildings yet they had never been outside, in the sunlight.

The city was old. It had been build hundreds of years before they lived. Built by desperate humans, seeking shelter and hoping to escape the titans, the city was once holy, ancient. Now it was just a place for the capital to throw their garbage. Every single person in their group was once on the verge of death before getting picked up by their leader.

Levi Ackerman. He found every single one of them. Picked them out of the streets, gave them food, and created a family. He was an honest man, yet he never did tell them about his past. Levi was a mysterious man and was the level headed person in the group. He had never said that he was the leader, but it just seemed right for him to be.

Usually, Farlan would give ideas and calm Levi down, because the quiet leader was an impulsive man. He didn't care if an insult was said about him, but once, a gang from the lower groups cornered Ellie and beat him raw and blue. It took the group all they had in order for Levi not to rip them limb from limb.

They knew Levi had no intension of gaining fame, but because they had to fight in order to survive, Levi and his gang became known throughout the city. His inhuman strength and his quick feet became legend. Soon, in the year that Isabelle became a teen, everyone had heard of the small man with the power of a hundred men.

The gang walked through the main part of the city that was next to the natural lake underground. Their dark blue cloaks flapped in unison as they walked together in the same one-two-two formation. All around them, people were staring. Levi's group was one of the few who didn't look like they lacked anything. They didn't look as though they would fall over from the hunger, or drop unconscious from lack of water.

In the city, everyone had suffered at least one night, where they had to drink sewer water or die from dehydration. Though food and love were always on low supply, death and gloom were always in stock.

Levi always walked ahead of the group, leading them. He walked on, head held high, yet that wasn't the reason why people stared at him. Despite his looks and pride, the people stared at him, envied him because he walked with purpose.

The small man wasn't classically handsome, and he was certainly not very pretty. He was more _exotic. _Levi would make a king look like an ant for his look was so intimating and intense. Once Ellie joked that Levi's glare would turn people into ashes and let's just say, Ellie arms were so sore by the end of the day, he couldn't even hold up a piece of cotton.

All the other gangs knew that they would never be able to get him so they envied, hated, and cursed them instead.

The raven strode on, past the people loading carts full of supplies. Levi brushed by a man who was walking on the opposite side of the road. Suddenly, the man fell to the ground and began to scream.

"That hurt! OW! OW! Oi! Hold it right there." He yelled, clutching his arm. "Oi! Shorty over there with the long hair! Aren't you gonna excuse yourself after bumping into me? Are ye deaf, Shorty?!"

Levi's face remains impassive as he continued down the road. Citizens stared wide eyed at the commotion.

"Dude's yowling over some bogus accident." Isabelle said, surprise written over her face. Farlan grinned. _Let's see what happens,_ he thought.

Apparently, the man causing the ruckus had no idea who in the world he was dealing with. Ellie and Johan followed behind Levi and tried to suppress their giggling. Oh no- the man had no idea who he was going up against.

One of the men, who probably recognized Levi's gang, stepped forward. "Hey, you guys better stop," he warned. "They're-" Before he could finish his sentence, the crazy man pulled out a pistol and aimed at Levi's head.

"Hey! Are you askin' for a HOLE IN YER HEAD?!" He pulled the safety latch off and pointed it threatens at Levi's group. Levi paused when he heard Ellie draw in a quick intake of breath.

Farlan frowned. "We don't have time for this bullshit."

"No we don't" Johan replied.

Only Isabelle didn't think it was bad idea to waste time on the man. "Well…But isn't this perfect timing for a warm-up before work?" She said.

Levi's hand reached into his cloak and clenched his weapon tightly in his hand. _Ka-chank._ His hand felt the smooth metal and immediately, it made him stronger. _As if he could do anything…_The moment the man shot at Levi with the gun, he was ready. The small man pulled the sword out a bit and the bullet was reflected off the blade. The lead bullet shot back at the man and hit the barrel behind him.

There was a sickening SMASH and the wine from the barrels spilled out and splinters shot out.

The people around them were astonished by the show before them and watched in horror, fascination, and admiration as the small man leaped up and ran for the crazy man. In the crowd, a certain blond haired man pushed his way past the crowd and paused at the scene before him.

"SHIT!"The man yelled. He shot multiple shots at Levi, yet missed. Then, Levi jumped up into the air and a wild gasp of disbelief came from the crowd.

"That bastard's flying…!" The man gasped. His subordinates raced up to help him, yet they too were stunned at the sight before them.

As they still stood, stunned, Levi's small body propelled forward with inhuman speed and his foot fell hard into the giant subordinate's stomach. The huge man groaned and fell down.

There was silence as Levi stood up. "Oi," he said, looking back at his group. "Next up is the giant." He kicked and stomped on the man's head and looked at Isabelle who was jumping with excitement.

Immediately, Ellie, Johan, Farlan, and Isabelle brought the rest of the men down.

"Heh heh," Isabelle giggled as she stood on top of one of the men. Johan shrugged.

"Well that was a waste of time. I'm taking the high route." With that he jumped up and allowed himself to be dragged away by the 3d maneuver gear. Levi and the others followed suit, but just before they disappeared, Levi looked back. Everyone was staring at him, yet he only caught eyes with one specific person; a man wearing the sign of the Survey Corps.

He knew it was strange. The man's blond hair flowed in the wind and his face was gentle enough, but…there was something different about the look in his eyes that was different to the people around him.

The man's eyes were telling him something. As if he got what he was expecting and more. It chilled Levi to the bone. His look was as if he knew something that Levi didn't and it scared him…

_The two who meet…with freedom in their hearts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Wings of Freedom; The Unknown, Unending Days of Rebellion**

**Hey! New chapter! This one will be about the bar fight! REVIEW!**

_I never understand. It's always been that way…Even if I believe in my own strength, even if I believe in the choices of the comrades that I trust whole heartedly, no one can ever know how it ends… _

Five figures dance in the darkness of the night. Levi led the rest of his group as they fled the jewelry shop.

"YAAHHHOOO!" Isabelle screamed as they rode full speed, slicing through the air. Ellie laughed out and even Johan cracked a rare smile. Farlan chuckled as they flew. When at last, they slowed down and landed on their feet, Levi paused and turned towards the silver haired boy.

"Do you still have it, Farlan?" he asked, in a mono tone. Farlan held up a finger as he reached into his pocket and drew out a small bag. Everyone gathered around him as he slowly opened the bag and pulled out a diamond.

"Beautiful," Ellie whispered as he stared longingly at the gem.

"Don't touch, Ellie," Johan snapped. "We have to sell these diamonds; they're not for us." Isabelle cringed.

"I want one too." She said eyes wide. She and Ellie looked at Farlan with his big doe eyes and her shining ones. He sighed heavily.

"Guys, I don't know. All of us went through the trouble of getting these so why not sell them? Besides, we only have three. If we keep one, one of us will probably lose it and that'll do us no good-" he suddenly stopped in mid sentence as Levi walked over and peered at the diamond on Farlan's hand. There was a long silence that followed as he stared down at the diamond. Farlan was afraid if Levi stared any longer, then a hole would be burnt in his hand.

Levi looked up at Ellie and Isabelle and their ridiculous puppy eyes and said, "Keep two, one for Ellie and Isabelle and sell the other." Johan and Farlan looked at him with incredulous eyes while the younger two laughed and jumped up and down.

"I'll treasure this, my entire life, capt'n," Ellie said, almost shouting in joy.

"So will I," Isabelle said, agreeing with the nod of a head. Levi tipped his head and turned away. He began to walk, yet he heard no footsteps behind him so he stopped. When he turned his head, he saw that the rest of the group hadn't moved from their original positions and stared at him expectantly. He raised a slim eyebrow.

"What are you brats waiting for? We're going home…" They stared at him as if they hadn't understood a word he said. Even Johan was expecting something from him and that was shocking. He was the one who usually followed Levi's command without questions.

"Levi..." Farlan began.

"You see…" Ellie said.

Isabelle spoke next. "After we finish a job…" she said haltingly.

"You would agree to take us to…you know, for a full meal…" Levi stared at them for another ten minutes before replying.

"You children really need to grow up faster."

"But Levi," they complained. "You rarely take us. We are all craving for a nice full, hot, meal." Levi sighed and lowered his head. He didn't want them to even catch a glimpse of his smile.

"You know there is a very slim chance that I'll take you to go…and you have to repay me back if I decide to take you." In a second, the group was on him, yelling and screaming empty promises.

"We'll do your chores, clean our rooms, wash the clothes, won't bother you, take you out to buy cleaning supplies, and scrub the ground till our fingers turn raw. Please, Levi, TAKE US TO EAT!" They continued to scream into his ear, until he was sure he was going to burst out laughing.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL TAKE YOU SHITTY BASTARDS TO THE BAR!" he shouted, silencing them at once. All the same, they began to laugh. As they flew ahead of him, Isabelle shouts back, "I knew you would take us, big bro. You always will, no matter what!"

_If they knew why?…shitty kids. _"Why do I even bother," he asked himself quietly before joining them in flight.

In the dim, hazy light of the light bulb hanging over his head, Levi could see Isabelle and Ellie cramming as much food as they can into their mouths. Half of a loaf of bread lay on Farlan's plate while Johan had already eaten two biscuits and a bowl of soup. Levi sat in the middle of the table surrounding by them in the round table. He had eaten a bowl of clam chowder soup and was currently drinking a small bottle of pure red French wine.

The leader of the group only allowed them to this bar because the food was acceptable and the floors were cleaner than most he had been to. The moment they walked in, they were greeted with the fresh aroma of turtle stew and fresh parsley bread. The moment Isabelle and Ellie saw the food, their mouths began to water and it took all Levi had to keep from laughing, crying, and fall over on the floor. Johan had run off to order the food and Farlan found the nice little table right by the hearth. He knew that the night was chilly and he wanted the other children to be warm.

As Levi and the group sat at the table, the owner was challenging the men at the bar to a 'friendly' game of strength that was shown through a contest of arm wrestling. The wife of the owner watched with pride as she stared at her husband who was winning every contest that he made. Levi became uninterested the moment he realized that the man was bluffing. He knew that the man had drank about a whole gallon of whiskey before asking for a game and saying that he'd beat the king in a challenge, with his mighty hands.

Even Johan had to admit that the man was well muscular and that he was a bear of a man.

"HI-YAAH!" the man screamed. "Yet another win for the shop keeper! How amazin' am I?! I'm undefeatable!" The challenged man slunk away nursing his wrist that was roughly pushed down. He looked quite impressed by what the owner had done.

"NOW TELL ME!" the owner continued. "Ain't there a guy with some back bone? This is pathetic! Who dares has the courage to challenge me? Yer all PUSSIES! You thugs from the underground, show SOME GUTS!"

Isabelle stared wide eyed at the man. No one in the room spoke and the man laughed out again. "HA! All ye bastards are too afraid to face me, eh? If ye ever beat me in a contest, not only will the meal be on the house, but ye can take whatever ye want! Anything! Even my old woman over there!" he said, wildly, pointing to his wife who stood, leaning behind the counter on the tall cabinets of beer and wine.

She wasn't pretty at all and was actually old and wrinkly. She batted her hand at her spouse and looked mildly embarrassed.

"Dear…" she warned as she looked at him from below her lashes.

"Don't worry, darling." The man said. "I'm not going lose so I can say whatever I want!"

Suddenly, Isabelle stands up from the table and says, "Hey, old man, my big bro over here can beat you!" Food sprayed from her mouth as she half-yells and half-chews. Levi grimaces. The huge man slowly turns around and faces Isabelle and the group. Instead of being like Ellie and sinking down, Isabelle stands up taller and beams up at him.

"What'd ye say to me, lil' girl?"

"I said, MY BIG BRO CAN BEAT YOUR ASS!" she screams back at him, still smiling like a mad man. Levi's eyebrow raised as the man turns to the boys in his group.

"Which one is your brother, girlie?" the owner asked, clearly believing that it was Farlan. Isabelle turned towards Levi and pointed at him.

"This one, right here! He's the strongest one in the entire underground city!" she said, clearly over estimating the leader of the group. The other people in the bar were watching the scene with surprise. Some, who recognized the infamous thug, began smiling, while those who didn't began smirking. How anyone can so small dare challenge a man so huge? The tall man walks closer to the table and eyes Levi down. He begins to smile as he took a closer look at him.

"Okay, _boy_. If ye think ye can beat me, why don't ye show me? I don't see how a small babe like ye can beat a huge man likes me." He said, smirking.

Over the years that Levi became a thug, he had gotten used to the fact that people judged him because of his height. The raven had always known that he was physically challenged and that he had the body of a kid, even though he has been alive for quite some time now. He didn't mind much because he knew that his size really did not matter if they knew his strength. Everyone tried to pick on him when he was a child, but they had stopped when they challenged him into duel.

"Alright, I'll make this quick," Levi said as he stood up, rolling his sleeves up. "I'll do a round."

"You're really gonna do this, big bro?!" Isabelle asked. Farlan, Isabelle, and Johan cheered him on while Ellie looked a bit scared. Levi took his place on one side of the barrel and the man walked over to the other. He placed his arm onto the barrel and waited as the man did so too. The owner of the bar suddenly seemed to recognize Levi as they stood, face to face.

"Levi, huh? This is great! I've been waiting a damn long time to go up against you!" he said, full of excitement. As they clasped hands he said, "I dunno about yer strength, but will it be enough to beat me?" Levi's face was an indifferent mask as he locked eyes with the other man.

"GO BIG BRO!" Isabelle yelled, throwing her hands up into the air. "KICK HIS ASS!"

Farlan and Johan looked genuine worried. "Please don't tell me that we're gonna bring that lady home with us…"

The man that just lost to the previous round held their hands together as he checked the balance. "Here we go…Ready?" he asked looking at Levi then at the store owner.

"GO!"

The moment the words were out of the man's mouth, Levi's eyes flashed a pale blue and before the owner could even react, he slammed the other man's hand onto the barrel. Loud gasps filled the room as the crowd, that gathered around them, comprehended what just happened. Isabelle was clearly proud, as was Ellie's. Johan and Farlan's mouths were wide open as they stared at the leader of their group.

"I win," Levi says as he walked past the man, still holding his hand in surprise. "I'll be accepting my price now." The crowd parted a path for him as he walked past them. The sounds of his soft leather boots hitting the wooden floor was the only sound in the room as the on lookers all held their breaths. Levi didn't stop until he was behind the counter and facing the old woman. She said nothing and watched him, with fear visible in her glazed eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you! Don't take my wife," the man screamed. The raven man reached forward and grabbed a small object behind the woman. She still remained in a silent shock as he took out a small container of tea leaves.

"Just as I thought…These are some rare tea leaves, right? This will be my prize." Levi said, will a ghost of a smile on his lips." He walked over to the group and took his cloak from Ellie's lap. "Let's get out of here."

They followed as their leader swiftly walked to the door. "BYEE! Thanks for the free food!" Isabelle yelled behind her back. It was only after they left, with the door swinging behind, that the crowd came back to life. Hooted at the win of the growing fame of the small thug and laughed as the owner turned beat red.

Thus, in the capital's underground city, Levi of the age of the famous thugs became more infamous in more than one way. Years from today, the shop keeper would be sitting around a fireplace retelling the worldwide story of how humanity's strongest beat him in an arm wrestling challenge to his red faced nieces and nephews.

That night, as Ellie and Isabelle slept on one of the two beds that was in the bedroom of their little 'house,' Levi sat at the edge of the window pane and stared out at the glowing city beneath him. His hair was braided into a thin trail that ended past the nape of his neck. Their current location was on top of a higher mountain where the city stood bright and multicolored. From up here, all the blemishes and ruins of the underground district were covered. Levi held his favorite pocket knife that was made with stainless steel, Vérité.

He polished it gently and held it underneath the candle that he balanced carefully on his knee. He paused and stared, mesmerized, at the beautiful rose gold color that illuminated off the knife from underneath the candle light. Levi then turned the knife around and studied the small wing he had carved into the wooden handle. He rubbed his thumb gently over the mark and pressed the edge of the knife to his lips. Of all the pocket knives he had, this one was by far his favorite.

He took his time ever night to clean it and polish it. Levi doesn't think he has every loved anything more.

"Levi," came a low voice from the doorway of the entrance. "Still awake?" The small man whipped his head towards the voice and he quickly slid the pocket knife into the little secret compartment of the heel of his shoe. His shoulders shagged in relief, as it was only Johan.

"Yeah," he said, "why are you still up? The others have already slept, you should too. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Johan looks at him for a second and smiles a rare soft smile. He walks over to the leader of their group and wraps an arm around his body. Levi stiffens slightly and cocked his head to right and looked past Johan to the door of the bedroom. He was yet again relieved to see that the door was shut tightly.

"Johan," Levi says as the taller boy leans in and tilts Levi's face up towards his, "We can't mess around right now."

"Levi, We'll never have a chance after this. I want this. I want you…" Johan's lips press onto Levi's roughly and Levi allowed him. Allowed him to kiss him and pull at his clothes. Allowed Johan to push his small body onto the floor. All objections disappeared on Levi's tongue.

It wasn't the first time, they had sex and on all those times, the boy was too rough. Ellie and Farlan weren't, but Johan was. He was to dominate. Levi didn't judge him. He knew that all the members of the group, including himself, would never find true love. It was impossible since they were thieves and thugs. Who would fall for people like them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Won't You Make a Deal With Me?**

**New! YAY! This is the meeting of Erwin and Levi. A bit of Levi's sick past and character death. REVIEW!**

Levi and his group landed in the lower parts of the city. Rumor on the streets says that the man who they sold their last hoard of materials to was there and they came to collect the money. They stood up and began to walk.

Up above, the lights that were usual bright and glowing, were dim and flickering, meaning that it was raining up in the real world and that it wasn't long before the rain would shower on them. The air was very dense and a chilly wind sweep through the underground city.

"Wait," Farlan said suddenly, "Leave your gear here." Isabelle and Ellie looked at him strangely.

"Why?" they asked, clearly confused.

Johan sighed impatiently. "If we walk into the lower parts of town with big ass metal boxes strapped onto our legs, don't you think it'll be strange? It's best to leave it here so no one tries to steal it."

Isabelle nodded in agreement as she and Ellie began to undo the straps of their belts. Levi said nothing, but he too undid his buckles.

After they were done, Farlan slide them underneath the side of a building and hide them from view with leaves. Levi led them as they began to walk towards the inner parts. The even lower and more dangerous thugs stared at Levi's group with distain and anger as they walked on the other thugs' turf.

As death glares were passed towards them, Ellie shrank, but Levi walked on without fear. His nose scrunched up from the horrible scent and his eyes narrowed into slits as he took in all the garbage piled up on the side of the street. Not too long later, they paused at the door of the man whom they needed to collect money from. Tiny drops of rain began to drop from the hanging crystal in the sky of the city as the world around them grew darker.

Farlan went up and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again, louder this time. They looked at the door for a moment and at each other before Levi kicked the door open. Isabelle and Johan were the first to enter. Almost immediately, Isabelle gasped. Ellie came in right after Levi and his eyes fixed on the blood staining the floor and the bills/coins that littered on the floor covered in blood.

Levi eyes stared at the trickling blood that was still wet and then at the man who was laying with a knife sticking out of his back. The person was most defiantly the one who had to pay them, but someone had gotten to him before they did. The money scattered on the floor had to be the money that was for them.

Just as Farlan was about to take a step forward, Levi stuck out his hand and placed it gently on Farlan's chest. He pushed back a little and stared at the figures appearing from the shadows. Levi brushed his braid back with his other hand and stepped onto the heel of his shoe. He was comforted by the familiar bump and he knew that his pocket knife was there.

The group took slow, cautious steps back as they were approached by the strangers. Johan guarded the back as they step back out into the open. The street light flickered making shadows bigger and more vicious. Rain drops were falling at a fast pace now and Levi immediately felt the threatening atmosphere.

Suddenly, they were surrounded. There were about 20 men, all who were bigger and stronger than them. Yet Levi stared up at them, with a mask covering his emotion. If he was scared, he defiantly didn't show it.

One of the greasy haired men walked up to Levi and looked down at the smaller man with a look of pure murder in his eyes.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble, you bitch." The man says, threatened, pulling a pocket knife from his belt. He waved it close to Levi's nose, but the smaller man didn't flinch or look away. He kept his silver eyes locked on the other man's.

"We lost a load of money 'cause of your group. Our old Dan over here," he pointed his thumb at a man in the group with a squashed nose. "was hauled to prison, but he got out, didn't you, Dan?" The man with the squashed nose nodded.

"Why are you wasting my time?" Levi asked, in a low voice.

"Why?" the man repeated, lightly chuckling. Suddenly, he was leaning close to Levi with the knife brushing his throat. "Because, _sweetheart_, you and your shitty group need to be taken care of. You've been messing with the wrong people for too long!"

The man reached up and brought his hand to Levi's braid. "But you know, we can always make an exception…" Levi stood, rigidly, allowing the man to touch his wet hair, because if he kept his attention on him, the man wouldn't touch his friends.

In the corner of Levi's eye, he saw Ellie gulp and Johan stiffened when the man touched Levi.

"You only pull out a knife if you mean to kill someone." Levi stated, simply. "Do you mean to kill us?" The man smiled and continued to brush Levi's hair. He reached the piece of string that bound the jet black hair in place and brought his knife up. He used the edge of his knife to cut the string and watched as Levi's hair fell to his shoulders. Strand after strand fell around his shoulders and streaked his face with the cold rain water.

"Have sex with me."

Farlan tensed from behind him and Isabelle let out a small growl. The men that surrounded him began shifting, watching the group with interested expressions.

"I'm not going to give myself to any filthy men like you."Levi replied. Apparently, the man did not like his answer for he let his hand drop to his side and shook his head slowly, still smirking.

Suddenly, the man's hand came up and back hand slapped Levi, hard, across the face. He was caught surprised and he fell.

In Johan's eyes, everything slowed down. Levi's hair flipped back as he fell and he saw the terrified looks on Isabelle's face. Farlan's eyes widened as the leader of their group lay there, on the dirty cobblestones, unmoving.

"LEVI!"

Suddenly, time came back in track and the men dashed forward and grabbed Ellie, Farlan, and Isabelle. He was aware of the overwhelming anger that was bubbling inside of him.

Johan kicked at his attackers with all he had and ran straight for the man that had hit Levi. His knife appeared in his palm as he prepared to attack. Just as he was about to shove the knife deep into the man's lungs, he felt a strange pain and wetness on his stomach, coating his light shirt. He looked down and was surprised to see a sword impaling him. He fell backwards and looked up to the man bending over him. The man smiled and after a painful second, yanked the sword out of Johan with a slow pull.

Isabelle screamed, high pitched voice echoing off the wall.

"_Comment fais-tu, mon garçon?" (what are you making, kid?)Kenny asked, as he leaned over Levi who was brushing spices into a small pot filled with a hot stew. The small boy looked up at Kenny with dull, confused eyes._

_Kenny only chuckled and walked over to the table and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. He watched the boy closely as the raven stirred the contents in the pot and stood on tip toes on the little stool. The man sighed and walked back to the kid. He place his hands on the boy's hips and lifted him up to the pot. _

_Levi nodded a silent thanks and continued to stir. He uses a spoon and tastes a bit of the stew. _

"_Quel est son goût?" (How does it taste?) Kenny asked._

"_Il a un goût__bien.__Comme les épices__et la viande bovine__."(It tastes good. Like spices and cinnamon) __Levi answered, still stirring and adding. The man chuckled and stayed with the child until the stew was done. _

_Four years later. _

"_Aucun de votre enterprise, Kenny." (None of your business, Kenny) Ten year old Levi said._

"_Non mon enterprise? Non mon enterprise?!_ _Vous ne parlez pas comme ça pour moi, vous entendez! Je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous petite salope!" (Not my business? Not my business?! You don't talk to me like that, you hear! I saved your fucking life, you little slut) Kenny yelled, roughly grabbing the kid tightly by his arms. Levi flinched at Kenny's tone and cowered back. The raven's nose scrunched up as he smelled the- becoming a daily occurring-smell from his guardian's breath._

"_Vous avez bu," Levi said. "__Lâchez__-moi, Kenny. Je dois y aller." (You've been drinking. Let go of me, Kenny. I need to go) He yanked his arm from the man and prepared to leave, but Kenny grabbed him again. This time, he twisted the boy's arm and made Levi cry out in pain. The man took advantage of that moment of shock and pushed the boy onto the bed. _

_Levi jerked, pulled, and fought, but Kenny wouldn't release his arms and held onto him with a grip like iron. The man suddenly pulled Levi shirt up, pulled it from his head, tossed it over his head. Kenny yanked at the boy's pant's waistband and pressed his weight onto Levi._

"_Arrêter Kenny!_ _Vous me faites mal!" (Kenny stop! You're hurting me!) _

_Levi didn't know exactly what he did next out of pure desperation, but the next thing he knew, Kenny had stopped and was clutching the left side of his face. The raven saw drops of blood, leak out from the cracks of Kenny's hand and drip onto his chest._

_The man slowly removed his hand and looked down to see the smear of blood. Levi could see a large gash that he probably did with his fingernails. _

"_Bon. Je te ai déjà dit que si quelqu'un essaie de vous attaquer alors vous battre," Kenny said slowly. " Mais maintenant ... Je vais vous donner quelque chose à crier pour ..." (Good. I told you before that if someone tries to attack you, then you fight back. But now...I'll give you something to scream for...)_

_No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, the man lunged at Levi and pinned him down. _

_He held the distressed boy down as he stripped from his clothes. The kid didn't want to scream because he didn't want Kenny to be satisfied with his weakness. Levi struggled and fought, but he knew that no matter what he did, Kenny would beat him because he wasn't strong enough. He also knew that even if he hollered, no one was going to help him. Who would hear him? Who would dare venture into the infamous serial killer's home?_

_Kenny put his spit-covered fingers into Levi and stretched him, lightly. Levi bite his lip and shut his eyes, trying to prevent the tears to fall from his eyes, but they flowed out anyways. Even though he was only ten, the raven knew exactly what his guardian was about to do. It scared the shit out of him, but he couldn't prevent it from happening. He told himself not to scream._

_When Kenny began to rub his stiff cock on Levi's hips, shivers ran down his spine and disgust made him feel as though he wanted to puke out everything he had eaten. He had not made a single noise, but when Kenny pushed in with a swift movement, he screamed. The raven couldn't help it. Nothing could have prepared him for such intense pain. Not even when Kenny used to whip him or made him walk on broken glass, had it hurt so much. The pain penetrated his insides as Kenny allowed his whole length to be engulfed by the child's hole. _

"_Kenny, non…" _

_The man began grunting as he pushed in harder and thrust hard into the boy. Levi clutched his guardian's shirt hard as he tried hard not to scream again, but by the end of the night, his throat was sore from his yells._

_It was only after Kenny was finished, did he finally release his firm grip on the boy. Levi said nothing as he pushed up his trembling body and wrapped the sheets around his body. He still said nothing as he walked over to the bucket of water in the far corner of the room and began to wash himself with the water and rag. The raven slowly washed away the grime and blood from his body as silent tears flowed down his face. _

_How disgusting he felt now. How terrible was the pain he felt. Betrayed by his own emotions, the boy covers his face, until he knows that he won't show any signs of weakness. Yet despite, how much he hated Kenny, it was still him to cover the man up and crawl in under the sheets because Kenny was the only one to give him a home when no one else did. It was still him to wrap an arm around the serial killer's waist because it was the same man that raised him. And, it would still be him, next to the man in the morning, with breakfast done and the clothing washed. _

Levi awoke to a sharp pain in his head and water sliding off his face. He stared groggily into the distance, at nothing in particular. The raven tried pushing himself up for he knew that he was lying down, but he somehow couldn't get to his feet. His hands shook uncontrollably and there was a terrible pounding in his head.

A scream brought him back down to reality. He knew that sound. He knew that person's voice…_Isabel! _Levi blinked furiously until his vision came back and he realized, all at once, what he was doing.

The rain clouds his vision, yet he can clearly see the small red haired girl, with her hands covering her mouth as she stared at something on the ground. He sees Farlan with an incredulous look on his face and he sees the anger beginning boil in Ellie's face. He was confused why they were so scared and surprised.

Then he sees it, his lover lying on the wet cobblestones in front of him with a knife sticking out of his stomach.

The raven's blood ran cold as he stared at the figure of the man on the ground. Johan with his curly brown hair matted with the blood and rain that was pooling around his body. Johan lying dead in front of him. The same boy who helped him finish chores. The same boy who spent countless nights holding Levi and stroking his hair. There was no movement.

Suddenly, Ellie let out a crazed scream and kicked out at the man who held him. He lashed out like a mad man, biting, scratching, and yelling. At last, the men couldn't take it anymore. The man who held Isabelle pulled out a pistol and swiftly shot struggling Ellie in the head. His body fell onto the damp ground, next to Johan.

There was silence. Even Isabelle couldn't say a word. Two beloved members of their group had died, their bodies dropped on the ground, blood staining the cobblestones.

The rain was falling heavily by the time Levi had enough energy to force himself onto his knees and crawled over to Johan and Ellie's bodies. He placed a hand onto both of their cold chests and silently grieved. His exterior might not have given his true emotions, but he was screaming and crying inside.

Farlan knew what was about to happen a second before it came to reality. He saw the muscle in Levi's jaw twitch and knew hell was going to break loose. Before he could fully comprehend what happened, two of the men fell onto the ground; one of them was the man who touched Levi, the leader.

The raven's bruise on his cheek was stinging like crazy and he could taste blood his mouth. Four more men were dead before they even hit the ground. Isabelle was looking all around her, her wet hair slicing at her cheeks as she wiped her head around. She could barely tell where and how Levi was moving so fast.

Within a minute, fourteen men were murdered in rapid session. While the rest were feeing, Levi had cornered the man who killed Ellie. He didn't care about the other rats. He just really wanted to avenge his two lovers.

"Levi, NO!" Isabelle screamed as she caught a glimpse of the red glare in Levi's eyes. She had not really seen how he had managed to kill all fourteen men and she could stand that. What she couldn't stand was to see her brother murder a man in cold blood, details and all. He was not himself when he became this angry. Her big brother looked like a monster with blood dripping down his mouth and nose, red eyes gleaming.

But it seems as though Levi hadn't heard her because he continued to walk menacing towards the man. He breathed heavily as the rain soaked through his clothes and soaked into his skin.

"Please," the man begged, "spare me and I'll never do wrong again. I'll never bother you again! I swear! PLEASE!"

Still Levi walked forward and paused, a mere three inches for the guy and raised his shaking arms. His fists reacted before he could think twice. His arm came down hard and fast, knocking the breath out to the man. _Kill him like how he killed Ellie. Kill. Kill. _He lashed out without mercy and kept going on. He had a feeling that he shouldn't be doing this. He didn't want to stop. _Anger. Anger. _

Isabelle began to rush forward, but she never made two steps forward. In his fury, he didn't notice the other people that came down from the sky and grab his last two comrades.

"Levi, stop! You'll kill him. Please stop!" Isabelle began to panic at the amount of blood and the man shrieking.

Farlan couldn't take any more of this. "Don't kill him, PLEASE! Frère arrêter!"(brother stop!) Yet Levi continued to beat the man, as if he heard nothing. A punch followed by another and another and another. _Kill him. No mercy. _Fury and sadness clouded his thoughts and he thought nothing.

Blood droplets dotted his hands until he was soon stained and dripped with it. _Beautiful red. Beautiful…_Suddenly, someone grabbed him by his arms and jerked him backwards.

He struggled as he was pulled and held down. His wet hair fell into his eyes as he breathed hard. Levi tried to yank away from the grip, but he was held firmly.

He screamed. The raven couldn't help it. How could he express the emotions he felt? How would anyone understand the pain he felt? The hatred, the anger, _the sadness?_ He lost his lover and his best friend. Tears mixed with the water running down his face. He went limp into the hold and allowed whoever grabbed him to jerk him into a tight hold.

Suddenly, Isabelle and Farlan were gone. Suddenly, the only sound Levi heard was the pounding of the rain and the beating of another's heart.

And then his lips were roughly pushed on someone else's.


End file.
